Harry Potter and the Teachings of Draco Malfoy
by Reika
Summary: For info on what's taking so long, please see my bio. What if there was no Hogwarts? No wizarding world? Set in college, Harry Potter meets Draco Malfoy, rich, pureblood and all around bastard.
1. Prologue New Places, New People

Disclaimer: Yes, they belong to me….ME….and if you touch them, I'll kill you. I lie…they aren't mine (sadly)

A/N: Okay lovelies. Here is the new story. Thanks so much for reading this, and thank you guys again for reading my last story. 

Just a few notes. Okay…there are some things you need to understand about this fic.

#1) This is an AU fic.

#2) In this fic, there is no Hogwarts, no "wizarding world" so to speak. Therefore, wizards have to feel things out on their own, or are taught by their families. This means that all wizards live amongst the muggles and would then have muggle careers. 

#3) Harry does not know he is a wizard, yet.

#4) Yes, the big V is still here, as are many characters, but the way the story is set up, many of them will not make their appearances until later. Because this is the case, there will be many small, inconsequential (and some with consequence) OCs. It just wouldn't make sense for Harry to be surrounded by other wizards, unknowingly – at least in the beginning of the story. 

#7) I am not from the UK, sadly. I have done my best to sound as familiar as possible, and not to be a flaming idiot. However, it is impossible to catch everything…so please forgive me for any misstatements I may make. I am sure they will be of small importance.

#6) And this is a big one – THIS WILL BE SLASH!! That means that boys will be touching each other in all sorts of naughty ways…eventually. This is a HP/DM story…after all. 

#7) Thanks for reading this, and please review. ^.^

************************************************

Prologue – New Places, New People

************************************************ 

It struck him, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the city smelled quite different than the suburbs. Pavement, exhaust and the energy of bustling students differed greatly from the grass and fresh air he had grown used to in the quiet area of Surrey. 

He found himself gazing around the grounds both excited and a bit apprehensive at the expansive campus that would be his home for the next two years. He had worked diligently to get there, putting in two years at the local college while working two jobs so that he could afford the transfer. He had been given little to no help from his aunt and uncle – the only family he knew of – and they informed him of his trust fund only *after* he'd logged too many hours a week working for an entire year. 

His 'family' was never warm, nor receptive to him. His parents, dead before he could ever even form memories of them, had left him with his mother's sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon. All his life he had known he was different. He had strange talents that at first had scared him but he had later learned to live with, in spite of his family's distaste for them. 

And now here he was – with more money than he knew what to do with and finally part of a college that might lead him towards something greater. He glanced at his watch and noticed ten minutes had passed since his appointment with his tour guide had began…and the other man was nowhere in sight. 

He shuffled his feet idly, oblivious to the scuffs the rough pavement gifted to his new shoes. He would have simply given up and gone ahead to unpack his things, but would have trouble doing so since he had no idea where to go. A voice from his left caused him to whip his head around.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late…I had to go to the financial aid office." The young man held out his hand. "I'm Scott Dixon, I'm giving you the tour this mor…er…afternoon."

He took the other young man's hand, noting his rather weak grip. Although his handshake was not firm, he had a nice smile that caused the skin around his eyes to wrinkle. He found himself imitating the smile as he extended his own hand. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry – Harry Potter."

*****************************

TBC


	2. New People, indeed

Disclaimer: No, not mine. 

A/N: Okay, this is chapter one. It's very short, but the next one will be longer. 

There still isn't much story development here, as I'm getting used to the characters, but this is shaping out to be a looong fanfic. So please, bear with me.

***************************************

Chapter 1 – New People, indeed.

***************************************

"If you can't bite, don't show your teeth."

                                    -Yiddish Proverb

Harry walked along with Scott, a seemingly nice (if somewhat waifish) young man. The two had already seen the library, dorms and many of the other buildings, making nice conversation along the way. 

"So you transferred here? This must be quite a change from Surrey."

Harry nodded, absently observing the other students they passed during the tour. "It is. It's a welcome change though."

"I think you'll like it here. There's tons of things to do, or…so I've heard. What's your first class?"

Harry glanced at the schedule in his hand. "It's a debate class. I didn't ask for it though…I may have to drop that one."

Scott turned to him, scratching at his head of chestnut hair. "May I see?"

Harry handed him the slip of paper and watched him look over the list. 

"I have that class with you. It's not so bad…if you sit in the back and manage not to say anything."

The raven haired boy chuckled, taking the schedule back. "Why would you not say anything in a debate class? Doesn't that defeat the point?"

Scott laughed. "I suppose it does…but it beats being yelled at. Some of the subjects in there get pretty intense."

As they walked, Harry noticed an old man – his clothes worn and tattered. The old man smiled at him, his eyes twinkling from behind half-moon spectacles. He sat contentedly on a bench, feeding the birds.

"Who is that?"

Scott gave the old man an inelegant smile and a polite wave. "That's Albus. He sits here nearly every day…feeding the birds. No one really knows much about him, but he's always nice enough. I think he sleeps somewhere near here; the staff just lets it go – he's just a harmless crazy old man."

"Oh" Harry replied lamely, before turning away from the kind old face smiling at him. 

An awkward sort of silence befell the two young men. They continued to walk quietly until Harry spoke up, needing a nagging question answered. "I take it you don't get out much, then? I mean…you said there was a ton of stuff to do, but you sounded like you never actually *do* any of it."

The other boy blushed bit, shoving his hands into his pockets. "School keeps me pretty busy and I'm…not so good with people."

Harry smiled. "Well I think you've done all right so far. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Scott looked a bit irritated at the mention and Harry wished he hadn't said anything. "I *had* one but…well…we broke up."

Harry was just about to ask how, nosey bugger that he was, when s sight in the distance caught his attention. "Hey…what's that?"

Harry pointed over to the patch of green in the distance. They had yet to see any of the sports fields, and although it looked like his schedule would not permit such extracurricular activities, he was interested nonetheless. 

"That's the sports field. We can go look if you want to – " he glanced at his watch " – none of the teams should be practicing right now."

Harry nodded and pulled his pants up at the waist before continuing forward. He hated wearing Dudley's old clothes – they were too big and many of the shirts were too tacky for his tastes. However, he hadn't taken the time to shop for any new ones. 

As they approached the field, the sound of shouting voices carried over to Harry. Upon closer inspection, he realized that a group of boys were playing soccer. He stopped and watched them, interested. Scott was obviously nervous about standing around and fidgeted with his hands buried in his pockets. The game was rough, and many of the boys were covered in grass stains made worse by the wet ground from the rain earlier in the day. The group was made up of friends, as far as Harry could tell from their very male way of insulting each other in a friendly manner. He took notice of several players, having played the game for many years himself. But one in particular caught his eye. He was a tall young man, with platinum blonde hair that dripped with sweat and hung into his eyes. Harry couldn't tell much about him from his position, but he seemed to be the driving force on the field. His curiosity getting the better of him, he turned to Scott. 

"Who's that guy?" He asked, pointing to the boy. 

Scott looked a bit nervous. "The blonde?" he asked too quietly, as if the other boy might hear him.

Harry nodded. 

Even quieter than before, Scott leaned in towards Harry, almost whispering. "That's Draco Malfoy. He's a right prat, that one. His father's a big name in the politics around here…so he does pretty much whatever he wants. Stay away from him he's…scary."

Harry's eyes widened, intrigued. "Scary? He doesn't look scary. He's a prat, you say?"

Scott nodded with a pained look. "He stole my girlfriend…and he doesn't even like girls!"

In spite of the anguish he heard in his new friend's voice, Harry found himself laughing. "So that's what happened, eh? I was – "

Whatever Harry had been about to say was abruptly cut off as the soccer ball the boys had been playing with came rolling towards his feet. Using his reflexes, Harry shifted his weight to stop it with his foot. Before he could kick it back, a voice – smooth and drawling with an aristocratic air came floating over to him. 

"Dixon! Be a good girl and kick it back!"

Harry wasn't sure exactly what about the comment had provoked him, but he felt his eyes narrow and when he looked over to see Scott, flustered and embarrassed he dropped his bag to the ground, with the ball still underneath his foot. 

The young blonde man came running up towards them and although he was covered in sweat and grass Harry immediately saw just exactly what Scott had been talking about. He was gorgeous, no doubt about that. Harry had never been one to deny that he could see the beauty in other men, although it never went beyond a simple aesthetic appreciation. He had a physique much like Harry's own – slim and toned – although he was much paler than Harry. As he approached, Harry still couldn't tell too much about him, other than that he was every bit the bastard Scott had made him out to be. 

"You, new guy!" Draco called "Are you going to give that back to me or just stand there uselessly like your friend Dixon?"

Not sparing a thought to reply, Harry shifted the ball with his feet, positioning it in front of him. He reared his leg back a bit and kicked forward, sending the ball at a fierce speed…directly into Draco Malfoy's face. 

Before he could even smirk in self satisfaction Scott had grabbed his arm and began dragging him away in a run. Harry had just managed to scoop up his bag before following, with no clue where they were headed. Scott's voice made its way back to him through the wind stinging at his face. 

"That was absolutely brilliant! I'll bet you broke his nose!"

"If it was so brilliant, then why are we running?"

"He's not going to be happy…and I told you…he can be pretty scary. You'd better be prepared, Harry Potter, because he's in your first class."

***************************

TBC

Thanks for reading. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please read and review.

Love and Kisses, 

Reika


End file.
